Talk:Minor characters
When it comes to real life people in articles like this, I am always wondering what we should do about it... Does anybody think perhaps we should just link to that persons article on Wikipedia and then just mention what role that person plays in the specific game...? i.e. for Lyndon Johnson we could link to his Wikipedia article and then just say: "Awarded Naked Snake with a medal of honor, and gave him his new codename of Big Boss" obviously we would elaborate a little more, but this is just the jist. Thoughts anyone? --Fantomas 17:39, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :A link to Wikipedia and a brief summery of their role in the game sounds like the best thing to do. Though I think the link should follow the summery. --Partially Erect Snake 07:29, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Wow. This page looks horrible with all these images. This is kind of why I discouraged people from adding them to this page. --Fantomas 22:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Really? It looks pretty good on my end. Perhaps this is the issue you talked about earlier with different browsers and such. Maybe we should just make them a lot smaller, like codec portrait style, if it looks too cluttered for you. --Bluerock 22:22, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, still not happy with it personally. I even tried moving the images around a little bit, and I think the images just makes the page look really awkward and cluttered. Oh well, I'm the only one who seems to be against it, so we may as well just leave it. --Fantomas 23:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, we'll see if others have the same issues viewing the page. I just wanted to make the page look a bit more interesting. Actually, this reminds me of the first discussion we had, concerning adding images to Metal Gear TX-55. Perhaps it was the same problem? --Bluerock 23:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just split up the in-game info and game-development info into seperate paragraphs for each character bio. This has stretched the text out a little so hopefully it looks a bit better for you. --Bluerock 00:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) President Johnson Lydon Johnson has his own page now. Kennedy 3421 04:09, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 :He should really remain here as a minor character, since there is little info on him from the games. There was no new information in the page you created. --Bluerock 08:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok well you gave someone gave the DOD character from Peace Walker his own page and he is a minor character somewhat, Nikita Khrushchev is a main character in Snake Eater. Johnson awarded Snake the title of Big Boss and He appears just as much as Khrushchev so I think he should have one. Or any real life people in the games should be on the minors character page. Kennedy 3421 08:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 ::I agree, Kruschev should probably be in the minor characters too. As for the DOD official, he was a lot more involved in the plot of Peace Walker and was also featured in Snake Eater, so there's a lot more info on him to warrant giving him an article, much like the DCI. They were given their own pages when more info was revealed about them in later games. Perhaps you could ask Fantomas for his opinion, as I don't know what the absolute exact guidelines are, but there was nothing really more substantial in the new article you gave Johnson. --Bluerock 09:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::On second thoughts, Khrushchev's page does have a lot more info on him. I think if you could expand more on the article for Johnson, including his conversation with Khruschev, his succession after Kennedy's assasination, and other details mentioned in the games, it would probably be worth keeping. But as it stood (just being the same info from this page), it wasn't. --Bluerock 09:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: Kruschev has his own article with the same information from the Metal Gear Solid 4 database. I think Fanatomas was right with Richard Nixon been a minor character but however the page for minors should have more detail it has improved very much from last year with images of people in the series of Metal Gear Solid or Metal Gear. Kennedy 3421 09:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Whitmore 8621 ::: :::Fanatomas told me that Khrushchev is a major player in the plot but so is Johnson because the idea of the story it is both leaders are threatened by Volgin, Johnson orders Snake to take Volgin and the Boss preventing the nuclear war and doing Khrushchev a favor by killing his arch enemy. Kennedy 3421 09:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Whitmore 8621 :Ok, lets keep it then. We'll have to expand it a bit more though. It would be good if we could get a picture of him from the game, possibly the Shinkawa art from the telephone conversation. --Bluerock 10:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) EVA Who could say that eva would probably be the Boss, since there are many things that points toward her. as the reason why she helped out snake to escape cell, she was the one to appear in the first place when snake started operation snake eater. i mean she is a human and how the heck is supposed to she know that snake would be there? she did appeared there maybe because she was about to meet up with the agent of USA and she didn't know it was him, just like ocelot to appear that following morning without know the angent he was about to work with, was the same guy who beat him before. i wonder too why this page indentifies EVA as a man. :First off, it's because the fake EVA admitted that ADAM and the real EVA, the two codebreakers, were actually both men. Secondly, in the history that the defection was referencing, the people in the NSA in question that defected were both male. Weedle McHairybug 02:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Nixon Can anyone actually confirm whether Nixon's resignation factored into the plot of Peace Walker, as it says under his section? I don't recall any mention of him, though I could be wrong. --Bluerock 09:55, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Not really. He is never seen or mentioned in the game. I guess you could say Ford being president could be a reference. That's about it. Did you manage to play the game yet? Just wondering. -- 12:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::That, as well as that whole "V-for-Victory" thing (since, at least according to Kojima, Nixon started that phrase). Anyways, the only reason why that part was in there in the first place was because the TGS2009 showing of Peace Walker had Hideo Kojima stating that Nixon's resignation had factored into the plot of Peace Walker. Weedle McHairybug 13:06, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I did complete the main story, yes, but have yet to fight Paz/ZEKE. --Bluerock 13:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) riadens parents if the real dr naomi gets mentioned they should 2 Real life photos I was wondering whether the Wiki should refrain from the use of real-world photos, and use images from in-game if possible (except where real-life images are actually presented in-game). I'm more concened about the articles on real-life people, seeing as the games give fictional representations of those characters, especially photos of people like Gerald Ford and the 1960s KGB director, who were not even mentioned in any of the games. --Bluerock 09:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. As long as the pictures are of a decent quality, I'm fine with it. --Fantomas 10:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) On some pages yes but there are real life images of Kennedy, and several others also considering this site uses real life images of aircraft and so fourth. Kennedy 3421 01:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 Bluerock some of those characters needed a real life image such as Khruschev there was a real life image before the image of him on the phone was added. The KGB director Ocelot talks to on the phone and Gerald Ford is mentioned and was the President in 1974. I believe regarding of someone like lets say Joseph Stalin then That would be removed because it has no use. Kennedy 3421 02:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 ::Yes, we can keep Khrushchev and Kennedy, since the games show actual video footage of them both. Actually, we may as well just disregard those too and be consistent But the KGB Director and Gerald Ford: No. Those two are never mentioned in the games (by name), and considering that the Metal Gear universe doesn't always follow real-world history (i.e. the DCIs, U.S. Presidents James Johnson and George Sears, etc.) , we should not imply that they are the same. Mention it in "Behind the scenes," or from an out-of-universe perspective if you want to discuss real-life history, but don't include images of them. ::As for vehicles/weapons, in-game models would be more suitable over real-life images, though they can be difficult to get hold of, so they could remain for the time being. Perhaps we could all help work on an image use policy for the Wiki (if there isn't one already, regarding this issue)? --Bluerock 12:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::There's nothing that suggests that Gerald Ford doesn't exist in the Metal Gear universe. --EasyRhino 12:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ford possibly does exist, seeing as he was participating in the SALT 2 talks at the time of Peace Walker. Same with Nixon, since the Watergate scandal also exists in the MGS universe. But then again, we don't refer to that CIA Director as John McCone just because he was in the same circumstances at the same time, although his game appearance was based on him. Ford can just be known as "U.S. President (circa, 1974)", mention his activities as given in Peace Walker, and then, if necessary, explain that his character is based on Ford, given the timeframe, and provide the Wikipedia link for people who are interested in reading more about him. We don't even need to talk about Nixon, seeing as he is not mentioned once in the series (as far as I am aware), not even as "the president"(disregarding the ambiguously-canon novel). --Bluerock 18:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but the US presidents are general knowledge and are much more well known than the DCI. In fact, in the Metal Gear universe probably the only US president that didn't exist was George Bush, who was replaced by George Sears and James Johnson. And even though I am against mentioning people who were never mentioned in the game, it is stupid to say that they didn't exist just because they were never mentioned in the game. - Marcaurelix :We wouldn't be saying that they didn't exist. We just wouldn't be refering to them by their real-life names in the main canon text. If the games don't see it as necessary to refer specifically to historical figures, then it would be more suitable that the Wiki reflect that. --Bluerock 21:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. In that regard, I agree with you. - Marcaurelix Sergeant in MGS4 location. Hi. Should we note the Sergeant that appears in the comic included in the MGS4 manual in the canon section of the article, or the non-canon section? Weedle McHairybug 19:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :I don't really think we need him at all. The comic is just a basic intro to MGO, nothing more. --Bluerock 19:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Split page I think it would be a good idea to give all these characters their own pages, rather than be all clumped together under a generic article title. I know there has previously been a view that some subjects don't have enough info to qualify as an article, but a paragraph and infobox seem sufficient to me. I think this would be appropriate for some of the other generic pages too, like "miscellaneous locations" and "miscellaneous groups", etc. Thoughts anyone? --Bluerock (talk) 00:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a good idea. Omega Fighter (talk) 16:39, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Minor character additions. Hi. Adding this in to avoid continuing an edit war (will have to beat myself in the head with it, even literally if the case may be, to ensure I don't break that rule a third/fourth time). Anyways, the MSF negotiator and Jean-Paul Sartre characters were mentioned at least once, which, at least as far as I know, is enough to qualify them for minor characters. I think Sartre might have been mentioned at least one other time by either Mei Ling or "Miller" in MGS1, I don't know. Either way, can we discuss whether to implement these characters into the article or not, at least until there is some sort of article created that will place them somewhere other than the minor characters article since Bluerock is dead set on creating articles on them right now? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:07, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :I still want to disperse this page into more meaningful articles in the near future (have done this for several characters so far). As for what characters are relevant, I am of the opinion that somebody like Jean-Paul Sartre, who is merely quoted by other characters, would not qualify. It would be equivalent to adding every real life person quoted by Mei Ling in MGS1. He can be mentioned elsewhere, where relevant, but to have his own entry is a bit overkill. People would gain much more from visiting a factual site like Wikipedia. --Bluerock (talk) 14:18, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, but we're probably going to need to mention the negotiator somewhere, as unlike Sartre, (s)he isn't a real life character. Maybe we could include him on the MSF article, as its clear (s)he at least has ties to Big Boss and the MSF due to Big Boss's comment to Galvez, and its inferred that he used him/her before. The Army of the Devil article did include various characters from the Make it Right trailers, anyways. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::The negotiator seems to be an acquaintance of, or at least known to, Big Boss, not necessarily the MSF. The "Make it Right" characters all had a physical appearance and carried out some explicit action or role in ''MGR''s backstory. The negotiator seems much more obscure, but I wouldn't mind hearing other people's thoughts on this. --Bluerock (talk) 14:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Exactly, it'd be like adding the Army officer who told Otacon that fighting a tank without a missile launcher would be suicide or Nastasha Romanenko's friend from Chechnya to the page. I guess De Gaulle can stay since he did have a minor role in Ghost Babel. Sandino and the Somozas are mentioned numerous times by Amanda and Chico so they can be considered relevant also. Mao Zedong is never actually mentioned by name in MGS3 though. Ocelot just says "Peking must be in an uproar right about now." As for the MiG Pilots and the Soviet Intercom, are they relevant enough for the page, Bluerock? --BlackBaton (talk) 15:13, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm guessing the intercom was added due to the voice actor credit, but I don't think he's too relevant, similar to other enemy commanders on the intercom/radio during Alert Phases. The pilots possibly deserve a mention, since they chase Snake on two occasions and serve more of a direct role in MGS3 (i.e. not just generic, spawning enemies during gameplay chase sequences). Saying that, I'm still mulling over what the specific criteria should be for character inclusion. --Bluerock (talk) 16:04, June 15, 2013 (UTC)